


What Was Your First Clue?

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: College, Coming Out, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Finale, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, Velma's adjusting pretty well to the new world left in Nibiru's wake. But things have changed more than she realizes...especially where one Marcie Fleach is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Your First Clue?

Velma looked around the tiny dorm room with a satisfied smile. Everything was finally unpacked.

The drive to Miskatonic had been...well, eventful. There were mysteries, sure. But even so far from Crystal Cove, there had still been reminders that this wasn't the world they'd left. Catching up on the news, talking to people in the towns they passed through, even listening to the radio, it all went to prove that it wasn't just Crystal Cove; the entire world seemed just a little bit less sinister.

The other thing that had proven how different things were, of course, was Marcie. They'd been exchanging texts and emails since the gang left, and every exchange about how she was doing and how much Marcie missed her made her realize more and more just how close their friendship was. That, and feel more and more guilty about how she'd dropped everything and gone on a cross-country road trip without telling her.

Fortunately, the power—even after everything they'd seen she refused to use the word 'magic'—that brought them to this world seemed to be at least somewhat retroactive. The Velma she was now, the one who belonged in this world and who she'd presumably displaced (a concept she tried not to think too much about) had known she was going to Miskatonic. And since Marcie was more than brilliant enough (and the Blake Family Scholarship more than big enough) she was there when the Mystery Machine finally rolled in from its meandering journey to give Velma a tight, ecstatic hug and the whole gang a tour of the campus.

And since Daphne was almost certainly going to be living in a sorority house for the next four years, there was never any question of who Velma's roommate would be.

As she finished her survey, she heard the door open behind her just before a pair of warm arms closed around her waist. That was something else she'd been noticing; in this reality, Marcie touched her a lot more. Hugs, hand-holding, touching her hair...she still wasn't completely used to it, but it was...

Nice.

"The room looks great, V," Marcie said with her head perched on Velma's shoulder. Velma smirked.

"Well, you know me and organizing things."

Marcie laughed in her ear. "Well, now that we're all moved in...don't you think we'd better christen the room?"

Velma turned around in Marcie's grip to ask what she meant, and suddenly Marcie's mouth was on hers.

More to the point, Marcie was kissing her, actively, on the lips, like they'd done it a thousand times, with such a natural authority that it didn't occur to Velma to pull away until Marcie's hands tugged on her waist and pressed their bodies flush together. Velma shot back, cheeks on fire, to find Marcie blinking in surprise. Velma cleared her throat.

"What...what are you doing?"

Marcie's eyes narrowed, and she gave her a smile that was half naughty, half worried. "Come on, V. I know you wanted us to be careful because of your parents and everything, but...we're at college. It's just the two of us now." Marcie's smile got a little less worried and a little more naughty. "We've got all the privacy we want."

The reality of what was happening, of what had been happening for she had no idea how long, hit her like a blow to the head. She cleared her throat and tried to disentangle herself from Marcie's grip. "Oh. Well...the thing is, I have to talk to Daphne! So, I should probably do that. Before we...get settled in for the night."

"Oh. Okay." Marcie's smile dipped a little at the corners of her lips. The big, plump, red, succulent lips that had just seconds ago been teasing and massaging her own like no one else's ever had. Velma shook her head.

"I'll come soon. I'll come back! Soon. I won't be long." Marcie's arms let her go, and she backed toward the door, trying not to look like she was trying to get out of the room before her head or her heart exploded, even though that was what she was doing.

"Velma...is everything okay?"

Jinkies, the way Marcie was looking at her. "Yep. Fine. I just...I'll be right back!"

She tried not to slam the door behind her. She was running too fast the second she was on the other side to really tell whether she'd succeeded.

A quick text let her know that Daphne was on the quad, where Velma found her lounging by the gargoyle fountain and smiling. She looked up at her friend and smiled all the wider.

"Velma! This place is amazing! I already have three sororities who want me to rush...oh! And I think I finally got Freddy to pick a major, I told him that engineering is basically majoring in trap making." Velma tried to look interested. Her complete failure made her redheaded bestie frown. "What's wrong?"

Velma started to pace. "Uh, well...something just happened that I have to talk about. I just...need to know that you're not going to freak out on me."

Daphne blinked. "Of course."

The pacing was good; she really didn't want to be looking at Daphne when she said this. Velma took a deep breath. "Marcie...kissed me." She didn't turn or wait for Daphne's response. "And it wasn't...big or new or...I can only conclude that..." She stopped pacing and swallowed. "I think in this reality Marcie and I are...involved!"

There was no reaction. She was wincing in anticipation of one, but it never came. Finally she turned, half expecting to find that the redhead's chronic overexertion had caught up with her and that she'd passed out on the lip of the fountain. But instead, she found Daphne looking at her with a careful, studious eye.

"Well? Say something!"

Daphne pursed her lips. "Sorry. I'm trying to think of the best way to put this, but...you...weren't...before?"

Velma blinked. "Uh, not sure you're getting my meaning here, Daphne..."

Daphne smirked. "Um, I think I am."

"Wait." Velma's brows scrunched up behind her glasses. "You thought Marcie and I were..."

Daphne shrugged. "I mean, the boys couldn't see it, of course, but I thought it was obvious."

"What made you think that?"

"Well, just...the way you were with each other."

"And you never brought it up?" Velma scowled, and Daphne shrugged again.

"I just assumed you wanted to keep it quiet."

Velma shook her head. It was swimming. She wished she was still pacing. "You didn't...have any problem with thinking that the two of us were..."

Daphne chuckled. "Of course not, why would I? I mean, two of my sisters are lesbians! Besides, I always thought you two looked cute together."

"You thought we looked...wait, which two?"

Daphne smiled tolerantly. "Listen, Velma...can I ask you something?" Velma turned fully toward her, and tried to concentrate on not panicking long enough to give Daphne her full attention. "When she kissed you...did you kiss her back?"

Velma didn't know how to answer, but her cheeks apparently did because they started burning like that time Shaggy'd gotten her to try his homemade hot sauce. Unbidden, the kiss started playing back in her mind, Marcie's lips hot and soft on hers, Marcie's hands warm on her waist, Marcie's body unexpectedly firm against hers; the blush was only getting worse as she tried to work out whether her lips had actually been moving against Marcie's, or whether she'd just been so overwhelmed by Marcie's embrace that it had only seemed that way.

Either way, she was starting to feel the sinking suspicion in the pit of her stomach that the distinction didn't really matter. She sat down hard on the edge of the fountain, and Daphne leaned out to try to look her in the eyes. "Have you ever...thought about it?"

Velma frowned. "I...I don't know. Being around her, I remember feeling...something, but it was totally different from being with Shaggy so I guess it never occurred to me. It was just...nice." There was that word again. Nice. She shook her head. "I, uh...I should get going. Take a walk, clear my head."

Daphne frowned too, but nodded. "Okay. Call me if you need anything."

As Velma waved and walked off to get lost amidst the looming, Gothic buildings of the campus, she kept going back to that word: nice. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it wasn't quite right. Not nice, or not just nice, but more like...easy. Being around Marcie, being close and personal and trusting her, was just easy. Effortless, intimate, and simple.

Or at least, it had been until about twenty minutes ago.

Now that she actually had the distance to think about it, the kiss hadn't been...disgusting. Shocking, certainly, but objectively it was one of the better kisses she'd had, and not just because Marcie's lips were...well, everything that Marcie's lips were. If she was being honest, the way Marcie kissed her was just like everything else about their relationship: effortless, intimate, and simple. It reminded her of the way she and Shaggy had kissed in the beginning, before he started taking her for granted and getting distracted while they were making out. Except with Marcie there was no scratchy stubble or jutting, awkward chin: just soft, wet lips and the teasing but confident tip of a coquettish tongue. When her foot hit a lamppost just before her face would have, Velma snapped back to reality with a blush.

She shook her head, trying to banish the daydream and, just like she had her entire life, taking refuge in the facts. Fact one: kissing Marcie was fantastic. Fact two: there was no denying she felt...something for Marcie. Fact three: whatever that something was, it had made Daphne assume that they were more than just friends. Fact four: kissing Marcie was _fantastic_. Fact five: Marcie was a girl, which was...well, not really as shocking as it should have been, if she and her Hex Girls real person fic were being completely honest. Fact six: she, the other Velma, the one who belonged here, obviously hadn't had a problem getting into a relationship like this.

Fact seven: kissing Marcie was _FANTASTIC_.

Velma looked up at the looming gray building in front of her to find her feet had unwittingly carried her back to the dorm. She took a deep breath and headed inside. She climbed the stairs, shaking with nerves, and took another deep breath at their door before she opened it.

Marcie was sitting at the little table/desk against the weird leaded glass window, reading. Sunlight was streaming through the window, turning the waves of brown hair almost red where they separated into strands along her long, smooth neck. Marcie looked up, and Velma swallowed. "Hey."

Marcie smiled tentatively. "Hi."

Velma closed the door behind her with a sigh. "Look...I'm sorry about earlier. Things have been...weirder than usual lately."

Marcie tried to smile more, but it didn't reach her eyes. "It's okay."

Velma crossed the narrow room, between the two narrow beds. Marcie's was covered in pillows and clothes rather than bedsheets, and the implication made Velma's cheeks color. Marcie blinked in surprise as Velma knelt down next to her chair.

"Look, I...there's some stuff I need to tell you. Stuff that might sound crazy. And...I don't know if I'm ready yet. I know it's not fair, but...please be patient with me."

Marcie just shook her head, leaning down to wrap her arms around Velma's neck and pull her into a hug. That gave Velma a noseful of her hair, and she couldn't help inhaling; that was another thing she'd noticed about this new world, that this version of Hot Dog Water didn't smell like...well, hot dog water. Velma wasn't quite sure what she smelled like, but it was...well, there was that word again.

Nice.

"It's okay, V," Marcie murmured into her ear. "You know I'm always here for you."

As she brought her arms up to return the embrace, Velma couldn't help but smile. "I do."

When the awkward kneeling hug became too uncomfortable to maintain, Velma stood, bringing Marcie up with her. They were face to face now, eye to eye. And then Velma, because it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, tipped her head to the side, and just like that they were mouth to mouth. The kiss was softer and slower than the last one, maybe because Marcie was worried about spooking her. But Velma, to her only very mild surprise, was finding that she wasn't spooked at all. Despite it only being the second time this had happened—for her, at least—it felt oddly right. It felt right, and natural, and, well...

Nice.

That night, as the sun set on their first day at Miskatonic University and they cuddled up in that one narrow bed with Marcie's warm breath on her neck and Marcie's warm body gently embracing hers, Velma compiled all the facts. And finally, as Marcie let out a sleepy sigh and slid a solid, comforting hand across her waist, she reached her conclusion: after everything that had happened to her over the last few years, all the monsters and criminals and betrayals and secret treasures and ancient curses and parallel universes and everything else that had contributed to the absolute mess that was her high school experience, well...

Maybe she could use a little more nice in her life.

Velma lay back against the pillow with a sigh, a satisfied smile playing across her lips. Tomorrow was the first day of a whole new life, in more ways than one. And she really couldn't wait to see what fresh mysteries it had in store.


End file.
